vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cole MacGrath
Summary Cole MacGrath is the main protagonist of InFAMOUS and inFAMOUS 2. He was once a regular courier in Empire City. He would've remained as someone you'd never notice, but instead, he was tricked into activating the Ray Sphere. In the process, he kills almost everyone within 6 blocks and caused the Empire City Quarantine while gaining the powers to manipulate electricity. Then he was given the choice, to be the hero who saves the city, or the tyrant who rules it after he takes out all threats. In InFAMOUS 2, Cole travels to New Marais with hopes that he'll become strong enough to fend off the Beast. The Beast might've destroyed Empire City, but this was one of the ways he could get truly strong. By utilizing the Blast Cores. In the process, he learns to use either cryokinesis or pyrokinesis and even fights off a vampire. The fate of New Marais and the world is up to the player on whether or not Cole was a hero or a villain. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, possibly 8-A | At least High 8-C, possibly higher, likely 7-C | 7-C, possibly 7-B | 7-B, possibly higher Name: Cole MacGrath, Electric Man, The Terrorist, The Demon of Empire City, The Prime Conduit, The Devil (by Bertrand), The Patron Saint of New Marais Origin: Infamous Gender: Male Age: In his mid to late 20s Classification: Human Conduit, Bike Messenger, Hero/Villain(InFAMOUS 1)/Anti-Hero(InFAMOUS 2) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Reactions and Stamina, expert parkour, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Regeneration (Low, higher via absorbing electricity), Enhanced Senses, Energy/Aura sensing (via Radar Pulse), Precognition, Electrokinesis, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Ionic Manipulation, highly resistant to electricity/lightning, can create tornadoes and rain lightning bolts from the sky, glide by using electromagnetism cushion his body in the event of high falls, can generate electric blades (Gigawatt Blades), Healing, Telepathy, Forcefields, Ice Manipulation, Kinetic Energy Manipulation | Napalm (fire and oil) Manipulation, Can drain life energy, Can Summon monsters to fight by his side, The Beast amplifies Cole's powers to the point he can generate electricity without the need for an outside source and upgrades the gliding ability to the point it becomes full-blown flight , possibly Gravity Manipulation, likely Enhanced Telepathy, Teleportation, can bestow powers onto people with the conduit gene, Can create Black Holes, can absorb matter, and Regeneration (High) Attack Potency: Large Building level | At least Large Building level, possibly higher, likely Town level with strongest attacks (Gave the Beast a decent fight while fighting Kuo, caused the Beast serious damage several times) | Likely Town level, possibly City level (Superior combatant to the Beast without the use of ultimate moves when he became empowered) | At least City Level via power-scaling (has the power of the Beast) Speed: Subsonic (Almost as fast as a train when on rails) with''' Supersonic' combat speed and reactions (Casual bullet timer; higher with Precision) | Much higher (has attacks that are fast as lightning and demonstrated this numerous times) 'Lifting Strength:' '''Superhuman', Class 5+ via Kinetic Pulse | Class 5 | At least Class 5, likely higher | Class K+ via power-scaling (The Beast was able to casually throw vehicles and a giant statue with little effort) Striking Strength: Class GJ (Harmed David, who withstood a building-leveling bomb | Class GJ | Class GJ | Class TJ via power-scaling Durability: Large Building level, likely higher (Shrugged off a rocket in a cutscene, takes on monsters that have building level attacks, and was unfazed by a tower collapsing on him). Multi-City Block level when using kinetic energy manipulation or shields (Should be capable of producing similar energy levels to his higher end attacks with his defenses) | Unknown; should be higher, highly resistant to lightning (was able to drain a storm) | Unknown, higher than before | At least Town level (The Beast was able to survive a direct hit from a tactical nuke and regenerated atom to atom from it within twenty-four hours) Stamina: Superhuman, almost limitless by recharging electricity Range: Several dozen meters, kilometers with precision and rockets | The same | At least the same, likely farther | Several kilometers via power-scaling (The Beast was able to cause explosions that were worth several kilometers in range and in Evil Ending could target airborne hypersonic Jets) Standard Equipment: A cellphone and the Amp (a melee weapon that channels Cole's melee power into his strikes) Intelligence: Very intelligent in battle; can adapt in battle and also has street smarts Weaknesses: Can use water to electrify enemies but is also vulnerable to water that might drown him. May short-circuit technology and could trigger firearms and gasoline. Reliant on electricity and outside sources to recharge Notable Attacks/Techniques: Electric abilities: *'Lightning Bolts:' Cole can shoot electricity out of his hands like a small lightning bolt. Hitting someone with a constant stream of attacks, however, reenergizes Cole. They vary in types but they all cost energy *'Alpha' (Single), Artillery (Long range), Pincer (Three bolts on a pincer formation),' Magnum '(Shorter but higher damage) *'Electric Drain:' Allows Cole to drain more energy from nearby sources of electricity. He can also drain it from Humans with Bio-Leech. Due to it not being Karmically-locked, any version of Cole could use it. But the Good side would probably only use it against enemies *'Electromagnetic Shockwave/Blast:' Cole can throw a blast of electrical energy. He can redirect rockets, electrocute anything caught, lift cars, make enemies float or even make the blast smaller but increased in range. The blast itself can launch a large orb of swirling energy that you can use as a jumping pad or a detonatable target *'Megawatt Hammer/Rockets:' Cole can throw electric orbs with the power output of a rocket launcher with electricity. They all explode with great range, travel at fast speed, can make enemies float in the air, split into three homing sticky orbs, and even redirect towards at greater speed if you shoot a lightning bolt at a target. In the comics, they have been shown to one-shot choppers. *'Kinetic Pulse:' Cole can lift objects with this power and turn them into an explosive projectile. From pizza boxes to boxes to cars, the object captured would always release an electric explosion after being thrown by a shockwave. May work on organic beings *'Static Thrusters:' Cole can glide by releasing a stream of electricity. Was able to escape the gravitational pull of the Beast's incinerating Black hole. Later on was enhanced in New Marais. *'Induction Grind:' Cole can 'grind' on railroads, wires, heavily boosting his mobility. He can also do this on vertical electric poles *'Polarity Wall/Shield:' Can stop bullets and other small projectiles, when upgraded becomes larger and converts the projectiles that hit the shield into energy for Cole *'Precision:' Allows Cole to focus his shots and slow his perception of time so as to hit enemies from farther away. Even allows him to see bullets. *'Thunder Drop:' An airborne attack that slams enemies from the sky, Cole jumps then charges up as he's heading towards the ground. Once he hits the ground he lets out a wave of electric energy sending enemies flying. In the comics, it has been shown that he could electrocute enemies instead of knocking them away *'Overload Burst:' An attack that charges up and then channels electricity to his hands, then unleashes them as a large devastating bolt of electricity that can instantly fry enemies hit and spread electricity. Very powerful but takes time to charge *'Gigawatt Blades:' By producing electrical energy on his hands close to a gigawatt level (1 billion watts) and then preserving the form with magnetism, Cole can unleash a devastating attack that can fry most human enemies. This was able to cut off David's arms when he shook off a building busting bomb. *'Healing Touch:' Cole can use his powers like a shock pad and revive pedestrians. *'Arc Restraint:' Used to subdue downed enemies. *'Bio Leech: '''Used to drain the life-force of an enemy, restoring energy and health. If evil, he may get an infinite energy boost for a short bit *'Ionic Vortex:' Summons a small tornado that picks up everything. Can easily pick up vehicles and enemies. Electrocutes anything caught *'Ionic Storm:' Changes atmospheric conditions and summons a lightning storm to strike at the most threatening target in the vicinity. Capable of one-shotting anything that isn't protected well. This could disable barriers even if it only hits them once. This was powerful enough to kill David, a monstrous conduit that stomped the military and absorbs electricity and sunk an Aircraft Carrier. *'The Amp''' is a powerful melee weapon built and designed by Zeke, it is made to channel Cole's electrical energy to increase the power of his melee attacks. The Amp, which resembles a large double-pronged cattle prod, is what Cole uses to channel his electricity into and to attack enemies with. When in use, Cole pulls it from his backpack, which would extend and channel electricity. Ice abilities: During InFamous 2, Cole has the option of gaining new powers from one of two women, one with ice powers and one with fire powers. The ice powers are considered canon, as they are the good option. *'Frost Shield:' Basically the same power as Polarity Shield. Much harder to control but can absorb beams *'Ice Launch:' Cole propels himself high into the air by creating a stalagmite at his feet, which he then jumps off allowing him to achieve greater height and distance. Could be used in midair to drop ice blocks on enemies *'Freeze Rocket:' Similar to Megawatt Hammer, Cole fires an enormous, condensed ball of sub-zero gas. The rocket freezes enemies solid. *'Ice Grenade:' Similar to Shock Grenade, but on detonation, the grenades freeze enemies and creates a small outcrop of icicles that can be used as a temporary barrier or cover as well. Could be used to knock up enemies *'Shatter Blast:' Cole creates several ice spikes in front of him and then uses his blast to propel them at high speed in a large spread. The spikes travel with such speed and power that even at long range, a single spike can remove shields carried by enemies and knock back those not carrying shields. The blast also has the ability to reflect back certain projectiles like Shockwave can. *'Ionic Freeze:' Freezes everything in a path. Capable of heavily damaging giant enemies with the giant icicles it forms and freezing anything else with the cloud Napalm abilities: If the player chooses the "evil karma" side in inFAMOUS 2, then Cole will have the ability manipulate napalm; the ability that he got from attempting to transfer powers with Nix. This power is non-canon. *'Firebird Strike:' Cole envelopes his body in fire and flies a short distance before creating a small explosion. Powerful enough to knock away almost anyone with ease *'Giga Punch:' Powerful charged flaming punch. Could easily stun anyone and break through blocks if fully charged *'Nightmare Blast:' Cole creates a cloud of smoke and ash, blinding human sized enemies caught in the blast radius. *'Napalm Grenade:' Cole throws an explosive ball of fire and oil that detonates on impact, delivering a greater blast radius and damage than other Grenades. *'Hellfire Rockets:' Cole launches a cluster of five fireballs that explode on impact, delivering greater damage than other Rockets. Like most rockets could easily one-shot vehicles. *'Spikers:' Cole summons a squad of tough little minions to fight by his side. *'Oil Slick:' Can leave an oil slick that roots an enemy if they approach it *'Ionic Drain:' Cole uses an Ionic Charge to expand his Bio-leech ability, draining life energy from his surroundings, including energy sources. Larger enemies are not affected by this power but in the process of draining Cole is untouchable. There's also the possibility of him gaining Kessler's other powers. Key: Infamous 1 Cole | Infamous 2 Cole | Good Cole after charging the RFI | Evil/Beast Cole (non-canon evil ending where he absorbs The Beast's powers and takes them as his own) Note: Presumably he can do everything the original Beast can, in addition to his usual abilities being magnified to an unknown extent. He is probably more powerful than the original Beast from all the Blast Cores he absorbed before getting the beast's powers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Infamous Category:Lightning Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Oil Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Hero Characters Category:Mace Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale